Children Of The Moon
by Bamon
Summary: Hermione got through the last battle but not unscathed. In saving Lavendar from Fenrir Greyback in werewolf form, thanks to Black Magic performed by Lord Voldemort, she ended up having to face him herself. For the first time in life her brain failed on her and so she fled to the Forbidden Forest to lure Fenrir away from the others. This is the start of a brand new adventure...
1. Prelogue

**Children of the Moon.**

Prelogue.

Hermione flinched as she saw one of her own, just a Hufflepuff student, get hit by a Death Eater's curse. An unforgiveable one, and one the student would not be getting up after. Too late to do anything now, Hermione fought her way through the monsterous battle, trying to catch up to Ron and Harry who were now running to the castle after they had found Severus Snape. Hermione had always believed the silky voiced Professor had always been on their side. Unlike others she had noticed Dumbledore seeming to favour one hand and almost seemed frailer... She hadn't been oblivious. It was the least she could do in the end to give Snape anti-venom for his snake bite, as much other healing potions as she had, and then use an illegal portkey to send him to the mediward where Madame Pomfrey would be. If she could just save one person, all be it one who wasn't well liked, it would be worth it.

As she got into the castle a feminine scream came to her ears, and without hesitation the bushy-haired student ran towards it. It was probably the worst mistake she could have made, not that she knew it at the time, and sealed her fate for all eternity. What Hermoine saw was Lavender Brown being mauled by Fenrir Greyback who was in his lycan form. Her eyes widened at the sight and it was then she realised that Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, must have forced a full moon through black magic. He was really going all for nothing wasn't he? Without a second thought she raised her wand and yelled the first spell that came to mind, sending the wolf-like creature off her fellow student. Even now in the heat of battle she could do a flawless Wingardium Leviosa. Of course it was not the time to dwell on giving herself a pat on the back.

"Lavender hurry! Run! I'll deal with him."

She yelled, sounding a lot more confident then she felt. Lavender, not being the most brave of Gryffindors despite her house, did as the book-smart Hermoine said and ran, abandoning a fellow student. This also sealed Hermione's fate.

It didn't take long for Fenrir to get up, his snarling jaws dripping with drool and blood, as he began advancing on her. Realising she suddenly had a fully formed adult werewolf infront of her, Hermione did what she told Lavender to do; she ran. It was probably one of the stupidest ideas she had but as soon as she had seen the werewolf approaching her all spells that could have done damage to him just couldn't come to mind. It wasn't like when she had been faced with Remus Lupin. She had been niave then and almost believed the fact Remus was a friend would protect her despite the animal being in control. Fenrir was nothing but a wild beast regardless of which form he was in. He had no problem in committing the most atrocious crimes in either form, and thus when faced with him in his stronger form in the heat of such an important battle... her mind had frozen on her. With all the intelligence she possessed and she still froze up like a first year facing a boggart.

Regardless of all this, she ran as physically possible of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. A brief thought of luring Umbridge to this forest sparked in her mind as she crossed its threshold and it was then she realised something. She had instincts too and they had without her knowing it been drawing Fenrir away from the battle and other innocents. In that moment she knew most likely she was damning herself but if it saved others out on the battle field regardless of their alignment from Fenrir's wrath and his venom then it was absolutely worth it. Before she knew it though she had ended up entirely lost within the dark forest depths. Panting, she ended up coming to a halt in the middle of a dense copse of trees, her gaze going every way as she tried her best to hear over her beating heart for any signs of the werewolf.

At the last moment she heard a growl and spun round in its direction. Seconds later the huge black werewolf which ironically did have a greying back like his name, leapt out of the darkness and pounced on her before she could even direct her wand his way. The rough landing to the forest floor caused her to bounce slightly, her body hurting and her wand slipping from her grip until it rolled into the darkness of the forest - away from Hermione's limited reach. A second later razor sharp teeth sunk into her shoulder, a terrifying scream leaving Hermione's lips as it did so, and for what was the longest minute in her life Hermione could only feel Fenrir's teeth biting, chewing, and digging into her flesh.

She prayed for unconsciousness, prayed not to feel anything, and just when she thought she could take no more there was suddenly no weight on her. Realising she had closed her eyes, Hermione opened them only to see the most beautiful pure white unicorn she had ever seen... using its hooves to bash Fenrir's skull in. It took a few tries, Hermione realised with something like horror and awe, before the beast fell to the ground dead. The blood spatter on the unicorn's front hooves and legs for some reason did not hamper the equine's ethereal beauty and presence. However it did drill a bit of fear and an extra dose of respect at not only seeing such a rare and elusive creature, but having been saved by it as well as being in its company.

Blinking her eyes she watched as the unicorn then began to make its way towards her. Knowing how rare of a moment this was, she stayed completely still apart from the heavy breathing that was causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. Almost absentmindedly she put her right hand over the wound on her left shoulder, flinching slightly at the unbearable pain - was she on fire?! - and kept her grateful gaze on the unicorn's eerie cobalt blue gaze. What happened next would stay within Hermione's memory forever. The white unicorn lowered his head and a single tear rolled down its cheek until it dripped onto the huge gaping hole on her shoulder. Hermione watched in shock as her wound seemed to heal, which was impossible - couldn't only Phoenix tears do this? - and then it looked like nothing had ever occurred.

_'I am sorry pure one. The curse cannot be reversed, but with my tear you have healed and shall always heal, giving you immortality. For something freely given by us to someone who is equal in our pure bodies and hearts, will be given the ultimate gift. Do not tell of this to anyone. The curse is yours to handle, I have done what I can. You should return to your friends. They shall need you now the battle is over.'_

A magical voice said within Hermione's mind and she knew it could only have been the unicorn before her. With the words said the magnificent stallion turned and left the witch alone to find her way back through the forest with bloody rips on the shoulder of her shirt. How she'd explain that she didn't know but Hermione returned to the battle scene and to her relief saw Harry rising from the ground where Lord Voldemort lay, dead.

All was right with the world. This should be the end, but then why did Hermione feel like this was just the beginning for her?

* * *

It had been hard to hide her lycanthropy from everyone, especially Remus when he did visit which was uncomfortable, but she managed it.

Severus ended up surviving, and although he'd never let her call him by his first name he did manage to give a stiff nod which she took as an apology and a thankyou. Hermione in true Hermione fashion got top marks on her NEWTs, making her the highest scoring student at Hogwarts - EVER! She was pleased, and had even been offered an apprenticeship along with a future job offer at Hogwarts, but she turned it down. Her side project came first. Not that anyone knew what this side project was of course. All they knew was that she had managed to create a spell to make her laptop work at Hogwarts, and had ended up holed up there most of her extra school year - her last year did have to be repeated thanks to the Battle of Hogwarts - and so this wasn't out of the ordinary for the young witch.

With magic books at her fingertips and a mortal laptop, Hermione managed to find something that made excitement flush through her veins once more. Her wolf side needed a pack. Despite brewing the Wolfsbane Potion she still ended up with the wolf instincts, just her mind in control of the whole experience, and her wolf wanted a pack - as well as a mate (not that Hermione would ever give into that. She was not loosing her innocence for anything other then true love. She had eternity now thanks to that one run-in with Fenrir and the unicorn. Okay, it hadn't been her first run-in with the werewolf but it had been her last.) Hermione was willing to find a pack however. Unfortunately the only packs she knew in England was the one Fenrir had run - no thankyou - and then there was Remus - again no. She wasn't going to bring her friends into this curse so she had started to explore where any more where-abouts of Werewolf Packs could be. Going through the Ministry wasn't possible. They were still prejudiced to Werewolf kind, so any information there would be tainted or she would be tailed just incase she ended up finding one. Now, she was good at magic but no one was ever perfect at it. Not even her. Everyone made mistakes, and Hermione was not going to risk it.

With the use of her magic, the books at Hogwarts library at her disposal, and the internet on her laptop Hermione found gold - the americans had something similiar to their Werewolves. They called them Children Of The Moon however, and apparently were being exterminated by vampires, or at least the vampires were trying (and had got a good lot of them) but some still exsisted. There was some sort of rumour that somewhere in Seattle there may be some protecting something called a Renesmee - Hermione did hope that wasn't a girl's name but considering how odd her name sounded to most people she knew there was a high chance it was. Poor girl.

So, a month after she had finished her last year Hermione had packed her bags, seen her parents who were so very happy under the memory spell she had put them under so she left them as is, and sorted out the human legalities to inherit everything. Hermione had also sorted out all her loose ends in the wizarding world. She didn't want to be seen as dead or have trouble going back should she want to or need to, but she also had to make sure that no one would follow her or find it odd she had disappeared off the grid. It wasn't long after that Hermione she England for America. For the first time in what seemed like ages she was taking a muggle airplane to do so.

The second she stepped onto american soil in Seattle, Hermione had made things roll into motion that she couldn't even comprehend.

Somewhere in La Push a russet coloured wolf felt a faint tugging in his chest.

For Hermione her adventure had only just begun, everything before it would end up as merely the backstory to her greatest adventure yet and this time Harry Potter wouldn't be the lead. This time she would be respected, liked, and not shunned due to her intelligence or eagerness to learn. It would be her heaven, and she had just begun to dig herself out of the hell she had been forced to endure to get there.

Of course, even in heaven nothing ever does go smoothy...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Okay this is a pretty short prelogue but it says everything you need to know. Don't turn away just yet! I own nothing, although if I did I would have kept Severus alive for my own personal enjoyment!


	2. Chapter 1

**Children Of The Moon.**

Chapter One: Settling In.

It was only once Hermione was in the back of a taxi that she realised how odd it was if a Werewolf like her, let alone a pack of them, would protect this Renesmee - especially if it was human. Perhaps they were using the Wolfsbane Potion, it was the most logical theory, but even so it was pretty unheard of for Werewolves to be taking up such a role. Sure, they protected their own, but this Renesmee from what she could gather from the research wasn't a Werewolf. Even after the death of Voldemort people were still prejudiced and laws had yet to be changed. It was a risk just living as a Werewolf still, let alone going out of your way as one to protect someone else and bring themselves into the spotlight. It was practically suicide if anything, and this sent Hermione's curiousity spiking upwards. They could be doing it so the public would see Werewolves are misunderstood and finally get their own equal rights. It was plausible but yet it was still such a very dangerous position to put yourself willingly into.

Seattle was overwhelmingly busy, but fortunately she wasn't going to be staying there. Her research had picked up that Forks, although smaller then the city of Seattle, was quite the hotspot for unexplainable activities. The most curious of which was the 'large bears' that had apparently picked off quite a few Forks residents. She wouldn't have thought much of it except according to a Police Chief there it had briefly been said his daughter thought they were 'large wolves'. Of course this had been a while back, and it seemed nothing had been done since the original surge of such information. This alone was fishy, and put with the information of Werewolves protecting a Renesmee in the area had piked Hermione's interest. It was the best lead she had come up with thus far, and what was even more spooky was the fact the Police Chief's house had been up for sale. She had bought it quickly, finding out that he had moved into the house his new wife owned on the indian reservation La Push.

A real life indian reservation! Of course, she knew it was probably a little silly to be excited about such a thing but it was such an exciting prospect! A whole new culture, and an old one too from what she had picked up over the brief conversations with Charlie Swan - the police officer. Every Muggle fairy tale, myth, and legend had descended from truth. Most of the time it was something simple just warped, like illnesses being claimed as demons. Sometimes though it could be traced back to the Wizarding World, and Hermione was hoping that maybe it would be the case in the two pieces of information she had found. Not only that but she hoped, or had a feeling, it could perhaps be traced to the indian reservation in someway.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as the taxi driver's gruff voice told her they had arrived at her brand new home.

"Oh! Thankyou."

She responded quickly, blushing a little in embarrassment, before handing over the required Dollars. Hermione wasted no time in jumping out of the back of the taxi, bag hung over her shoulder, and then walked right up to the front door. It was a nice, quaint looking place and at first glance she knew she would have no problem living here for any length of time. The fact it was next to a thick forest was a huge plus - she could easily escape into the forest on nights of the Full Moon to spend her time until she sun rose once more. Of course it would be nice just to explore even without her Werewolf state. That, and of course if there were other Werewolves around the forest would be a great place to start and so easy to access! She wouldn't have to go through other people and could easily keep to herself if she wanted. It was perfect.

Stepping inside, Hermione noticed it was a bit dusty and felt rather empty. Of course most of the furniture was still there but all the photos were gone and she knew she wouldn't find anything in any of the drawers or cupboards. Still it had everything she needed and that was what was most important. Well, there wasn't a basement or a decent ground floor room to use as a lab, but there was a second bedroom that could be used as one with the right amount of magical modifications. It was fortunate she was a year older then her peers due to that Time Turner Dumbledore had given her, and thus being of legal age to do magic she could do so without being traced. Well, at least not through underage magic anyway. There were other ways to trace her magic, but Hermione had always been an intelligent witch and thoroughly prepared for anything, so she had already found a charm that would block any attempts to trace her magic.

One day she'd go back and tell everyone what had happened. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were her best friends after all and deserved at least that. She just wanted to do it after she had found a pack of her own and a place to call home. She wanted to be stable. She wanted to be settled. She knew her friends would be so upset for her and want to help, but that wasn't what she wanted. She was an independant woman, brightest witch of her age, and damn it she could handle her lycanthropy. She would embrace it, she would gain control of it, and she would master it like she did everything else. She wanted to be able to tell her friends that she was fine, she wanted to be able to show them just how fulfilled and happy her life was even with being a Werewolf.

Deep down she knew even the best of people needed help, but Hermione just couldn't go to anyone for help. To her it just felt like defeat. To her it felt like giving in, and damn it she hadn't given in when Bellatrix had tortured her with Crucios as well as that cursed blade of hers in Malfoy Manor. She was not going to give up now. No way. When she told her friends, when the Wizarding World inevitably found out, she was going to be able to stand tall and show them just how strong she was.

She would do what no one else had done before... She would be proud of being a Werewolf. She would find out everything she could, not only by analyzing herself as well as tests, but also others. She would find a pack, she would get a home - maybe a mate and pups if she was lucky - and she would prove to the world that being a Werewolf didn't have to be the end of the world horror everyone thought it was. Maybe she'd even make a better potion then the Wolfsbane and figure out just why it seemed the beast within appeared so murderous when in control.

After all, normal wild wolves weren't, so why were Werewolves?

Oh yes, Hermione Granger wasn't down or out. Sure, everyone expected her to do great things but she knew most assumed that with the war done with that was it. Over with. Even those who still expected she'd go on to do great things probably didn't even expect everything Hermione had planned.

S.P.E.W was just the beginning.

"Watch out world, here I come!"

Hermione grinned as she made her way from room to room as she unpacked her sequin covered bag. It was the first time she would be unpacking it completely, but once she was done it was entirely worth it. Of course all magical items were charmed to look like dull, every day Muggle items to everyone but her should anyone manage to break in or be invited inside. Crookshanks had been in a cat carrier that had been magically adjusted to not only have fresh oxygen circulating in it but also have a food and water bowl that refilled themselves when he was hungry. The cat carrier itself although it had windows they could not be opened, and inside the cat carrier it had its own type of gravity where no matter where the cat carrier fell inside the bag inside it always acted as if it was just sat on a flat surface and not moving. The new owl carrier was the same, and so when both animals had been brought out and set free inside the house neither were worse for wear. Infact it looked like both had thoroughly enjoyed the journey.

Unfortunately it had taken all day to unpack and so by the time she was done dark had descended outside. Yawning behind a slender hand, Hermione set to work cooking up a quick meal of spaghetti topped with grated cheese and tomato sauce. It wasn't much but it filled her up, and after a quick glance at the headlines of the local news - there might have been something related to the magical on it - she decided it was best to go to sleep now. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. Besides that the full moon would be arriving soon, and Hermione hoped to have found out something more by then. Maybe even have found another Werewolf like herself.

Hermione wrote a brief note before attatching it to her owl's leg. She had bought the female owl for its massive wingspan and stamina since it was a long flight from America to England. The owl was rather gorgeous, she had to admit, with its smokey brown colour and white tips on each individual feather. It was a lot larger then Hedwig was, but fortunately with its colouration it could blend easily into nature.

"Take it to Harry, please Birdie."

She spoke softly, opening the kitchen window and watching the owl take flight. The owl had been named by the shop owner's little girl, and Hermione had never had the heart to change it despite how silly it tended to sound. With that done, Hermione went up to the master bedroom unsurprised to find Crookshanks on the bed already flat out. She found herself chuckling under her breath at the sight as she went about getting changed into a simple pair of black pajama trousers and matching short sleeved top, sans bra. The bed was a glorious double sized bed - something Hermione couldn't help but thoroughly enjoy - and the mattress was the comfiest she had felt in years. It didn't take all that long for her to fall asleep, and for the first time in quite a while she fell asleep with a smile on her face, the sound of purring the last thing she heard before sleep consumed her.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you all are probably worrying a lot about me right now but don't worry. I'm fine. There are a few things I need to do right now, and after all we have been through I cannot find it within myself to lie to you so I ask you to please just trust me. I'll try to keep in touch as best I can, but don't fret! I won't be gone forever. I shall return home to you, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and everyone else. It just might take some time. I'd really love to hear everything thats going on with all of you, so if you can find it in yourself to forgive me for my sudden disappearance please don't hesitate to send regular letters with updates on everything that is happening. _

_You simply must let me know when you and Ginny get married - and don't try to deny it! We both know its in the cards for you two lovebirds._

_Tell Ron... I love him, and once it was more then a best friend, but we are best off as friends. Tell him its not him, its me. I want him to find someone simply amazing who can dedicate their heart and lives to loving him. I simply cannot. There is just too much in the world for me to learn and find out about. I could never be the loving at-home-wife he wants or deserves. I hold no bad feelings towards him, and that we will always be friends. His friendship is most important to me._

_As for everyone else, tell them I miss them dearly and can't wait to hear of everything thats going on with them. _

_And in a fit of enlightenment - and no I am not drunk! tsk tsk - tell Draco Malfoy I do forgive him for everything in our past. He could have identified us Harry at the Manor but he didn't. Tell Narcissa I thank her for protecting you when she did infront of the Dark Lord. Should either go to trial let me know and I will send my statement in their defense. _

_All my love, _

_Hermione._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took me so long. The first draft just didn't settle well with me so I redid it, and I love this version a lot better. Thankyou all for all of your reviews! Don't hestitate to give me some helpful comments should anything not read well or make sense. I'd really love to be able to improve my writing and make sure this becomes - and is - the great story I know it can be (and is in my head!).


	3. Chapter 2

**Children Of The Moon.**

Chapter Two: No Library.

The next morning, Hermione found herself waking up at around ten o'clock American time. She was rather impressed that she hadn't slept in all day since she was in a completely different time zone. The last thing she needed was to waste a whole day away - especially since tomorrow night would be the full moon. She hoped she would be able to find another pack before then, but knew it was probably unlikely. Still, she had a few leads, and even if they didn't work out right away she wasn't going to give up hope. After this full moon she'd have a little longer to find a pack and Hermione knew she wasn't going to give in. She would find herself a Pack. She didn't care how long she had to search or where she had to go. She would find somewhere she could genuinely just be herself and find some peace with her own inner wolf.

Unfortunately that hadn't been possible back in Britain. With the prejudice and the Ministry still partly corrupt, Hermione didn't have a chance to find a Pack of her own back then let alone a mate. Her inner wolf had definately not liked the thought of Ron as her mate. Although Ron was a good guy he wasn't all that intelligent, not like Hermione was, as well as obsessed with Quidditch. All in all, they made better friends then anything romantic, and so after that one and only kiss in the heat of battle nothing had ever turned up between them. She knew Ron still held out hope, despite shagging Lavender Brown at the same time, but Hermione had not led him on. She hadn't been able to tell him straight out however. She just couldn't bare to see his face when she said it, and he did have an infamous temper... It was perhaps a little bad to make sure it was clear to Ron they couldn't ever be together in a letter to Harry, but she was sure it wouldn't come as a surprise. Besides that, the further she was from Mrs Weasley - bless her heart - when she found out Hermione would never be a Weasley the better.

Stretching her arms above her head, Hermione felt the hum of satisfaction as she felt her muscles beneath her skin. Unfortunately, or fortunately, that wasn't the only hum she felt that day. Her inner wolf was stronger the usual, signifying that tomorrow night would be the full moon and the night her beast would be set free. That was, of course, if she hadn't been taking the Wolfsbane Potion. Tomorrow night she would have the werewolf form but in full control of faculties. Of course once she had found a Pack her first goal would be to make an improved Wolfsbane Potion that you would only have to take the night of the full moon (and hopefully tasted far better). Perhaps after that, she could even see if it was possible to advance that even further so you would only have to take one Potion in your lifetime to remain in control under every full moon. Then, she could even see if it would be possible to transform at will into the Werewolf form and not have to wait until a full moon...

Of course that was in the far future and for now she had to focus on finding werewolves and a Pack of her own.

A place to call home.

Reluctantly - the sun flooding through her windows onto the bed was so tempting - Hermione got out of bed, leaving Crookshanks alone on the bed. After a quick shower, she pulled on a pair of old black denim jeans that although fit well were not skin tight in any way along with a white cotton tank top and a black, grey, as well as red chequered knitted jumper over a standard pair of plain white bra with matching 'granny style' knickers. Running a brush through her thick busy hair, she roughly pulled it into as much of a bun as possible before pulling on a pair of black socks as well as trainers, and putting her charmed sequin bag over her shoulder, before bounding down the stairs towards the kitchen. Hermione had a quick breakfast of toast with butter and strawberry jam as well as a large cup of Earl Grey tea before she left the house to start the day.

Today she was going to La Push to investigate what she could of the Quilette culture and heritage as well as the forest to see if she could find any proof of Werewolves. It was going to be an exciting day, thats for sure!

With a spring in her step, Hermione walked from her house in Forks to La Push. It didn't take too long, and she found it rather mesmorising at how different the reservation - as she stepped inside it - was to Forks. Whilst Forks had the usual brick houses and flat-pack homes that looked modern yet traditional despite being rather worn, La Push was nothing like it. For one, the houses seemed to be smaller but not only that you could easily see they were handmade. Some actually looked like they were made of wood, not brick, and almost every building had at least one thing that was falling apart on it. If it wasn't the chipped paint, then it was the missing doorbell, or the rusty looking hinges on the windows. The gardens were quite neat, surprisingly, but the roads - which was more like large dirt tracks they were so dusty and old - had potholes in them. Despite the place looking in slight disrepair it had a rather warm and homely atmosphere about it.

She could see children of various ages playing around in the front gardens, some in the makeshift Park that she guessed was infront of the school from where she was walking, and everything felt so relaxed. So relaxed that Hermione felt this was what villages in Britain felt like in the older days where everyone knew each other and crimes were virtually non-existent. Some doors were left ajar, the eldery sat on rocking chairs on the veranda, and although most stared at her when she walked by she didn't feel threatened.

Infact, she could feel her inner wolf perked up and relaxed. She had never felt her wolf so curious and relaxed at the same time before. There was a certain wolfish scent that travelled on the light breeze, it seemed to cover the entire reservation from what she could tell, but she couldn't tell if it came from anyone inparticular.

It wasn't until she reached a grocery store that she smelt a definate focal point for the scent - or at least part of it since she was pretty sure multiple 'canines' of some form lived here and she had yet to see a pet dog around. Hermione found herself smiling a little more as she saw an older man in a wheelchair with one arm filled with a large bag of groceries and the other wheeling himself across the uneven car park. There must have been someone with him, a strong scent of the canine something was on him but clearly wasn't coming from the man himself. When the wheel hit a particularly nasty hole, sending his grocery bag flying, Hermione quickly ran over to help. It didn't take her long to have everything back in the bag - it was all junk food causing her to feel concern for the gentleman - and gently helped get the wheelchair out of the hole in the car park.

"Are you okay?"

She asked softly, her english accent standing out to the man before her.

"Yes, thankyou."

He responded, his voice a warm yet raspy rumble that she couldn't help but like. It was just so friendly, welcoming, and fatherly that she had the feeling she would never be able to lie to this man. Hermione gently gave the bag back to the man with a kind smile.

"Oh! Is there a library round here?"

Hermione asked, suddenly realising if there was a library then it would most likely be able to tell her the culture and legends of the Quilette people.

"Sorry, the only library we have around here is at the school. Can I ask why?"

The gentleman asked, curiousity clear in his voice.

"I want to learn about new cultures, and I couldn't resist hearing about the Quilettes. Everyone seems so close knit though that I didn't want to disturb them nosing around, so I thought I could see if there was a library around here instead. I'm a quick reader."

Hermione admitted a little shyly, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks at her confession. Although what she said was the truth it was not the full truth, but she just couldn't find it in herself to out-right lie to this man. There was just something about him. It was like the prospect of lieing to your favourite relative - impossible to even contemplate.

"I'm sorry. We pass on everything through stories from parent to child. You won't find anything written."

The man paused for a moment, and Hermione could have sworn she saw a small moment where a mischevious twinkle reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore in his eyes, before he spoke again.

"We're having a Bonfire tomorrow night though. I'll be telling a lot of our legends then. You're more then welcome to come."

Darn her bad luck. Cursing the full moon mentally in her head she couldn't help it when a sad look entered her eyes.

"Unfortunately I have plans tomorrow night."

She confessed, although an idea of sneaking to the Bonfire to hear the stories crept into her mind. As long as no one saw her, and with her senses that night she wouldn't have to be too close, she could hear them anyway.

"Maybe another time then?"

The man offered, and Hermione found herself nodding eagerly.

"Of course! It was a pleasure to meet you..."

She then paused herself realising she didn't know his name.

"William, William Black, although everyone calls me Billy."

Hermione found herself liking such a strong name, and with a smile she shook his warm hand.

"Billy. I like it. Will you be okay getting home? I think its about to rain..."

She asked, noticing the dark clouds overhead. Billy nodded with a warm smile.

"My son will be back any moment. Just because he's an adult know doesn't mean he can now drink a large coke without needing to take a piss."

He chuckled, and despite the blush Hermione found herself laughing a little too.

"I know what you mean."

She laughed, thinking of Ron. Harry for the most part was responsible and knew his every day limits (although not when it came to life and death apparently), whilst Ron seemed to be the complete opposite.

With a word goodbye and a wave, Hermione left the car park and Billy behind as she began to head across the road towards the forest hidden behind a road of houses. Unfortunately by the time she got into the forest not only had the rain started to pour down but it had gotten considerably dark too. With a frown and a disappointed sigh, Hermione made sure she was alone before she apparated to her living room infront of the empty fire. It was time to get warm.

* * *

Billy glanced over his shoulder as he heard running footsteps, smiling as he saw his large, broad shouldered son. As Jacob got closer, Billy noticed he seemed to slow down and sniff a lot.

"Whats wrong son?"

He asked, concerned at the odd expression on Jacob's face.

"You smell... good."

He responded, unsure as to how to explain it further. A faint shimmer rolled through his body but as the heavens opened Jacob forced himself to focus on his father and getting home. He shoved the bag of food into the back of the Rabbit before helping his father into the passenger seat and the wheelchair in the bed with a piece of tarp covering it. Jumping inside the truck he didn't notice his father's thoughtful yet mischevious expression as he drove home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I like the beginning of this chapter, but I'm not so sure about the end portion. However, it works for what the story needs, so hopefully you all enjoy it. Its pretty much setting up to meeting the Pack, but hopefully it cleared up any questions when it came to Ron. Also, the question as to who imprinted on Renesmee... Well, you'll have to wait and see for that! It shall be answered eventually. Don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Children Of The Moon.**

Chapter Three: Crouching Shapeshifter, Hidden Werewolf.

The night of the full moon soon descended, and with her potion taken all Hermione could do was wait for her transformation to take hold. She didn't have to wait long. For the first time since she had been in the state of Washington there was little to no clouds out so as soon as the moon was out the transform started. The transformation was still unpleasant, which was an understatement, but when she was finally in her new form Hermione was glad to still have control over her own mind and body. She lay on the wet grass panting heavily as she recovered from the transformation.

However if she wanted to hear the stories William Black had of his culture and heritage she knew she had to get up. She couldn't laze around all night so after stretching all her limbs she then climbed up onto her hind legs. Her form was of half human half wolf. She was on two legs although the legs were an odd mix between human and wolf with wolf-like claws in the shape of a human foot. A wolf tail grew out of the end of her backbone, fur covered her shapely human body (she always thought she was flat everywhere but she supposed at least her hips were just curvy enough to prove she was female) - the fur being the only difference on her torso - and her arms were a lot like her legs with the same mix in arms and hands. Her neck was human, and her head placed as a human's would but it looked entirely like a wolf complete with ears higher up on her head and sharp razor like teeth. She was a werewolf, a lycanthrope, and not some weak willed Animagus. Sure, most saw her state as a curse but after a while Hermione had become of what she was now and wasn't afraid to tell those in the know just what she felt.

Still, even a war heroine like her had to be careful these days. Whilst a small few would admire her, and another few would neutral, most of those who knew felt more then negative feelings towards her and some of them weren't hesitant to let know - verbally, physically, and all of the above.

With the dark of the night more then adaquete to hide her unique form, Hermione darted from the grass of her back garden and into the forest behind it. With her senses heightened even more so she couldn't help but pick up a sugary sweet scent that raised her hackles. She felt the animal in her wanting to track it and tear it apart, but Hermione was on a mission so she did her best to ignore the disgusting scent and continued on out of Forks towards La Push.

Her tongue hung out of her parted jaws as she ran, soft heavy pants leaving her mouth as the light wind ran its imaginary fingers through her silky soft brown fur that matched the hair on her head when she was human. Although her eyes were the eyes of the wolf they were still the colour of her eyes as they would be when she was human as was normal for any werewolf although there was a gold glint to them showing the wild predator inside.

In no time at all she was in La Push and close enough to smell the ocean in the distance. At this point she slowed to a careful walk, knowing if the rumours were true then she would have step carefully as she did not want to be discovered until she could prove there was a pack for her here. Then, of course, she'd introduce herself to the Alpha and ask to join said pack. It would be even more perfect if all of La Push consisted only of her kind, and so they were all able to be open as well as friendly to each other without having to keep a secret from Muggles and prejudiced Wizards as well as Witches.

Hermione was surprised how close she managed to get. She could see the bonfire as well as everyone around it. What surprised her though was the amount of teenage muscle-bond hunks. Seriously, when she imagined Native Americans that was not what she thought about. As a virgin and someone who had never had a dirty (ie, more then kissing and holding hands kind of dirty) thought she found herself unsure what to do as well as completely overwhelmed. She didn't know where to look first, and the wolf in her wasn't much better either - it was pretty much a buffet for both sides of Hermione and the wolf was not hesitant to sample them all to find the right one. She had never touched herself before but she had a feeling these men could actually drive her to it. Unfortunately though some of them were sat close or with their arm around a woman (most were nothing special although she felt a lot plainer then them) so she had a feeling a fair few were taken. She noticed William there as well as a few other middle aged adults.

She noticed a woman with scars on her face - who gave her a bad feeling - and then another woman who was absolutely stunning but everyone else seemed to be shunning her. Hermione didn't understand. Surely that woman was the Alpha female... She could smell and feel the wolf in her so why was she being treated like an omega? That wound her up, and Hermione had to force herself to stay where she was instead of going out there to give those idiots a piece of her mind. How dare they mistreat her like that!

Before she knew it she realised she was panting heavily with low rumbling of growls reverberating in her throat. Inhaling deeply, Hermione forced herself to calm down and listen to what was going on. At first it seemed to be pretty standard; some casual chat, joking, and food - all of which she noticed that no one attempted to involve the Alpha female in - before William began the stories. Hermione listened intently, trying to memorise it word for word in her mind so she could write it all down later.

All of it sounded pretty standard for Native Americans but for one thing - imprinting. It was a strange and fascinating thing, especially for a true romantic that Hermione refused to admit she was. How could one look show someone was meant for you? Suddenly, something just seemed to click. The Alpha female... the muscular males... were they the Spirit Warriors? If so, then the females would be their... imprints? Was that the term?

She suddenly found herself tempted to get even closer but before she could even take one step she noticed one of the males get up from his seat on an old log. The stories were over, memorised in her head, but she noticed no one seemed to be dispersing. Infact the male was walking to a table on the other side of the bonfire where the food was which seemed to trigger the other males to do so too. She noticed the females seemed to shake their head fondly but annoyingly, before refocusing her gaze on the pack of males.

What she had accounted for however was the wind suddenly changing direction. She knew the second it had because the males and Alpha female seemed to just freeze before as one they turned in the direction she was in. Of course they couldn't see her yet but she knew within the next second they would be pursuing her. She had no choice but to turn and go on all fours as she tried to out-run them. She didn't know what they looked like, their abilities, or if they had the ability to catch her but she knew she had no option but to get away. She dreaded to think what people that knew about her kind would do let alone another species unknown until now (because they did not smell like werewolf although there was some kind of wolf in them somehow) would do to her.

Before she knew it she could hear howls, snarling, and growling as well as the loud thundering of what must be huge paws. A sudden feeling of being cornered like the Basilisk had done years ago hit her. Hermione forced herself to pick up the pace, cursing that she wasn't as fit as she had been in the war anymore, panting heavily as she pushed her werewolf form to its limits. She could just about smell the boundary line in the distance that separated Forks and La Push when suddenly she realised how close they were as something almost brushed her tail. Something sharp because she felt a slight pinch as a few strands of fur were plucked out.

Hermione did the only logical thing she could do; she jumped up as high as she could into the nearest tree, using all four claws to scrabble up as high into the tree as she dared - after all she still did not like heights. Not on a broom, not on a dragon, and most definately not in a tree that was very flimsy compared to a werewolf and whatever the hell those huge hounds of the baskervilles were down there.

The pack - for that was the only way she could describe them - were massive and packed with muscle. The only female was the smallest, and they seemed to vary in height as well as body type but in the general consensus they were huge. Like massive mutant canines that wouldn't have any trouble taking down a bull elephant on its own. They could even give a dragon a run for its money as pack. However they were small compared to the russet one that made its way through the pack from the shadows and the pack seemed to separate to give him an open path towards the tree. Clearly this had to be the Alpha male.

Hermione didn't know how she had gotten so much bad luck. She was just a girl that loved to study and read. She loved to learn. She loved to expand her knowledge. She was like a cross between a librarian, a history expert, and a scientist. She wasn't the type to fight wars, go into danger, or be surrounded by mutant wolves. At least, she hadn't been until Harry Potter had welcomed her into his fold. Then it all went to hell. Thats not to say if she could do it again she'd change anything. No, Harry and Ron were the best friends she had ever had, plus she had learned a lot as well as saved a lot people in those years. She just didn't believe she was cut out for this sort of thing.

Besides, it clearly wasn't the type of girl any male liked. Even these wolves' females were the same cleaning-cooking-makeup type that was the general all-rounder girly girl but in varying degrees. Her kind of dressing up was putting on a fresh pair of jeans (which often had holes, or paint, or were fraying on them) and a clean t-shirt, maybe a warm, thick jumper if it was cold as well as a knee-length thick coat with a hood if it rained. She didn't own any make-up. She had a brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, a standard floral spray deoderant, and her mum's old nail polish she used to glue holes in her jeans and trousers together so they'd last longer. Sure, she could do it with magic but she didn't like relying on magic for anything. Besides, she preferred the muggle way. She just wasn't the type a male seemed attractive to, and although sometimes this hurt Hermione was content enough in herself that she didn't need a man. Sure, it would be nice to be romanced and feel like others saw her as a woman for once, but at the end of the day she was happy with who she was. If they didn't like it then it was their loss.

She couldn't stand all the howling and snarling the mutant wolves were doing. It also didn't help they were using their giant bodies to slam against the tree in an attempt to throw her out. She had one choice left and Hermione hated it. Whining in fright and distress, Hermione threw herself from her tree in an attempt to land in the next tree. Unfortunately due to the wind and her poor take-off she ended up being lower then expected when she reached the other tree. So much lower that her face slammed against the tree's thick branch she had been aiming to land on.

It knocked her out in a single blow; she may be a werewolf with quick healing but it didn't mean she was indestructable. Her body fell backwards away from the tree until her back hit the ground with a thud. She managed to open her eyes briefly although the images were blurred but before she collapsed into unconciousness completely she could have sworn a pack of wolves heads' were hovering over her. She knew no more, not even when the sun rose and her werewolf body slowly changed back to her naked human form.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well here's the next chapter! From now on I will try to answer every review I get. I got most out from the past one below, but if I did miss you let me know. Sorry the update is so late, but I do hope for 2 and a half weeks the updates will be a bit quicker. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Loriio Rubiio - Thankyou so much for your review! It makes me so happy to know this story stands out amongst the other Hermione/Jacob stories.

Yanirca - Technically they did meet in this chapter but the proper meeting will be in the next chapter so stay tuned!

Ice Demon Ranger - They ran into each other pretty soon, but considering how Hermione gets when she wants to find something out its not surprising. However this story will not be fast progressing. It will still be at a steady pace, they just meet earlier then usual.

Halliferr777 - Sorry I took so long to update, but thankyou so much for your compliments! I hope my quality stays consistant.

Dark Yellow Dino - Aww thankyou! I will keep going until this story is complete. You can rely on me for that with all my stories.

Analelle - Thankyou for your helpful criticism. I shall definately take it into consideration. On another story someone did want a clothing description so it is hard to get a balance that satisfies everyone.

Jollyloser - LOL Well they did meet after all. Hermione cannot help her curiosity after all. Of course, a proper meeting will be in the next chapter.

Moonwaterslight - Thankyou so much! I am so flattered so many like my story. I wasn't sure anyone would. I'm so happy to be proved wrong!

LeeArt - You don't have to wonder any more! Thanks for the compliment, I hope my updates will be a lot quicker the next 2 and a half weeks.

DarkFairy8605 - I couldn't resist. To me, Billy is a great father and I think if he had a feeling someone would be right for his son or any member of the pack he'd be just like Dumbledore and do some meddling of his own. If anyone found out he'd say the Spirits made him! hehe

Peachx89 - Aww thankyou hun! I hope this chapter is just as good for you.

Aesir21 - Billy just has a feeling. He may not be a shifter himself but he's still a wise man, experienced, and close to the magic the tribe possesses. I think if he really wanted to help his son find his mate, he'd be able to do so, and besides - he wants his son to settle down. He wants grandchildren damn it! hehe

Punkyredhead - Thats just what I was going for! For the most part I do love imprinting, but I believe the wolf would have more of an animal reaction to it hence why Jacob noticed a tempting scent in the air. Not too strong for him to take much notice - after all I don't believe, besides Paul, that most are in-tune with their inner wolf yet - but enough for him to pick up on it.

Zeehana - You can bet it will be exciting and full of drama! Keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times, because the next chapter will involve a hell of a lot of action!

xXBelieverXx - Sorry this probably wasn't as soon as you wanted but hopefully for 2 and a half weeks updates will be quicker.


End file.
